Rowan's Story
by arsay
Summary: Wes finally goes to meet Rowan's family. While Rowan's numerous cousins and family members are nice and fun to hang out with. There's also a nasty surprise waiting for the naive Wes. Sequel to Wes's Story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of the cast or anything associated with it. However I did come up with this story's plot and any original characters.

**Updated NEWS! So this is Aryaarsay, I had to create a new account since my old one was deleted. I'm having to re-post all of my stories, but this time I'm taking all of the Mature 18+ content out of them. If you're interested in reading the stories in their entirety, then feel free to visit my LJ account. I already have all the stories posted there, and the link is on my profile page. **

**As you all know, my smut also contains plot within it, unfortunately I'm have to do this because of the sites guidelines. **

Authors note: I'm so great… I posted up a massive amount of new stuff…. Well I got bored and didn't want to make the plot… and ya got lazy too. Extremely short chapter, but then the next ones will be longer.

Anyway for the new people, this story has a prequel called 'Wes's Story' which runs in the same universe as 'Latent Nature' and 'Puck's Story', and on the same timeline as well. This story runs in the same timeline as 'Return of the Heir' and 'Evan's Story'. Go to my author's page for more explanation.

O

O

Warnings: AU, Cotton candy fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, , Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, BDSM, Fantasy, Supernatural. characters will also be little to very OOC. Remember that this is an AU story, and will have a LOT of new characters ;) Mpreg… yup I'm going there, though it won't be for awhile.

O

O

**Rowan's Story**

o

o

Family…. Oh God Family….

O

O

Wes could tell they had reached Rowan's house when the car slowed down. He felt a little nervous but a little absurd as well. It's as if he's the bride being taken to her husband's home. Though in Syrian culture it was the submissive that technically became the 'wife', they didn't have to change their names if they didn't want to but they were assimilated into their dominant's family.

Wes looked down at Rowan, the boy had fallen asleep in his lap halfway through the ride, with his head snuggled against Wes's neck. Gently he shook the little boy trying to wake him up. "Rowan, Rowan we're at your house. You have to wake up…..ow!"

Rowan certainly didn't want to be bothered if the bite he'd given Wes was anything to go by.

When the driver opened the door, Wes gave him a helpless look. The man smiled and suggested "You can carry him upstairs. The young master will be really angry with you if you wake him up."

Wes certainly wanted to argue about carrying his mate to the house, but then considered what Rowan's reaction would be if he woke the boy up. It was going to be a little humiliating but that would be a lot better to face then Rowan's anger.

As the driver held the door open, Wes struggled a little before he was able to put Rowan in his arms, bridal style. The boy was still snuggling against Wes's neck.

Wes hoped that Rowan's hair would cover all the marks he'd made on Wes's pale skin, until he got a chance to wear a scarf or turtle neck to cover it all. It was around mid afternoon, so Wes knew that everyone was probably waiting for them. He'll let Rowan sleep for two or three hours, while he socialized. Then he'd wake the boy up for supper. But he really hoped that maybe they'd tell him to take a nap as well.

He looked around a little as they neared the big double doors leading to the massive mansion or it could be called a castle instead. Wes was sure that the place probably contained more than 200 rooms. The Welding's certainly seemed to have a lot of money. He could tell that there was a lot of ground surrounding this place as well, if the massive gardens were anything to go by.

The door was opened by a butler, who introduced himself as 'McLean'.

Wes blushed a little when the man stared at him, before McLean realized that it was Rowan in Wes's arms.

"Ahh, It seems the little master is tired. Please follow me, though I have to make sure of something first, so that the others doesn't wake him up." The distinguished older man left shortly only to appear back a couple of minutes later. "Please follow me."

Wes followed the man and was led down the long and lavish hallway to another room.

Wes winced when he noticed the amount of individuals present in the room. It seemed that most of entire Clan was in the ball size room, at least around 70 people, excluding the numerous children. Wes could see decorations and streamers everywhere; apparently they'd planned to welcome them with a party.

They were staring at him for quite a while before whispers started. Wes sighed in relief when Rowan 's parents came towards him. His mate's father gave him a warm smile.

"Wes it's good to see you again. Thank god we were given a warning to not make any noises, I'm afraid everyone was planning to surprise you both. I guess we can still do that when little Rowan wakes up. Our butler will show you his room. Why don't you put him to bed , freshen up a little then come down? There's a lot of family that's dying to meet you."

Wes gave a weak smile as he nodded.

OOOOOOOOOo oooooooo ooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOO

In the room Wes glared at Rowan, the boy was looking all cute, bundled up in the sheets, sleeping like a baby on his big comfy bed. Wes was the one who was supposed to be sleeping! He's the one who had jet lag, and hadn't gotten a wink of rest on the journey. Instead Wes was now freshly showered and dressed, with a stupid scarf around his neck even though it wasn't cold. He just thanked god that Kurt had bought them all a scarf from the airport shop as a gift. He was just happy that his was more for fashion rather than warmth; it would be easier to explain if anyone asked.

Glaring at his mate one last time Wes went out the doors, wishing that he could've woken the other boy up. He hated meeting new people, especially when he was the stranger and when he was freaking tired on top of it.

They were going to chew him then spit him out before Rowan even woke from his slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

God please help me…

O

O

Wes entered the ball room again, everyone seemed to be talking and having fun. There were many chairs and sofas all around, including a buffet against the far wall it seemed. The place was like a big ball room, but they'd made into a cozy, casual get together, even thought the amount of people was huge. Before he could look around anymore, Rowan's father came.

"Ah Wes. You must be very tired. I'm sorry for all this but the whole family wanted to meet you as soon as possible and we couldn't really stop everyone. After a bit of socializing, feel free to go back and rest. We didn't want to throw a formal party yet, Rowan would get mad if he came back to that. So we'd thought that we could do an informal introduction at first… though we're a big family as you can tell." Rowan's father patted him on the back sympathetically.

Wes gave a weak smile "Ah it's all right Mr. Welding."

The man waved the name away "Hey, no Mr.'s here Wes , you'll be family now, and it will be official anyway in a couple of months. Call me Ronald boy."

Nodding Wes looked around "This is a very big place Ronald. Does everyone live here?"

Ronald smiled proudly, pleased that Wes like his home "No, only about 50 of the people here actually live in our family home. Basically only the closest related cousins and family. Distant relatives tend to live in their own houses. We're still a big family though, we all meet up on big occasions and when there decisions have to be made about the clan. This is the Welding state, the main family has claim over it. Either way, let me introduce you to the most important people first."

Wes was curious when Ronald took him to one of the corners where a couple of people were sitting in the nearby sofas. There were two women, a young man and a little girl of about only 2. They gave Wes a warm smile when Ronald introduced him.

Wes could vaguely remember one of the women as Rowan's mother. Ronald then introduced his wife and the rest of the people. "Well this is my wife Trisha. That is Rowan's older brother Bradley, his wife Lisa and their cute daughter Kathy."

Surprised Wes shook hands with the adults "Oh wow, I thought Rowan was an only child like me. He never mentioned that he had a brother."

Bradley sighed a little "He always forgets the important facts. Our Rowan has a one track mind. He probably didn't mention Ethan as well. He's our little brother. Unfortunately you won't get to meet him today, he's studying in Australia."

Wes shook his head "I need to talk to Rowan that getting to know each other means that he tells me these things. Anyway, sorry to ask but why aren't you the heir? Isn't Rowan's the middle brother?"

This time it was Ronald that spoke up "Actually in our family it's not necessarily the first born that gets the mantle. We decide it based on the abilities and personalities of the main family children. Rowan was chosen to be the heir when he was five, one of the main reasons why he had to move to Europe. We deeply apologise for that by the way, we didn't know that you two were mates."

Wes laughed a little humourlessly "Oh don't worry, I've forgiven the mistake a long time ago. It's Rowan that you have to make it up to. Anyway, it's really nice to meet you all!"

Bradley nodded and they talked for the next fifteen minutes as Rowan's parents drifted away to socialize. Bradley seemed to be a very nice man, and he was very welcoming. Wes guessed that the guy was around 26. His wife Lisa was a sweet woman and their daughter super cute.

Wes looked over when they called his name, and he looked to see that they were all sitting together in the middle of the room; it looked like a conference was going to happen. Bradley laughed at Wes's misfortune. "Well it looks like you're going to be quizzed buddy, don't worry they'll only do this for half an hour before the crowd leaves you alone. Well then you do have to handle people coming and talking to you in small groups or something, but that'll be the girls and unattached cousins."

Wes groaned as he heaved himself up, getting ready for a long session. For the next half hour they asked him questions about his future plans and about him and his family in general. Wes had to practically recount his entire childhood to them. Surprisingly they were actually interested in the details too.

At one point Ronald stopped all the questions and introduced Wes to the extended family. Wes knew that he was not going to remember the 200 names this easily. But some of the peoples did stick in his mind, mostly those that were going to be living in the family mansion and seemed important.

Another hour later most of the people went to get food when it was served, except for around twenty individuals that stuck around. They had been hanging in the background when Wes was being quizzed. Bradley introduced the group, some close and some distant cousins, saying that the other cousins were the little ones running all over the rooms. There were about 6 boys and the rest were girls, all around 15-25 years old. Wes guessed that this group was pretty tight and that they probably hung out together most of the time.

Bradley confirmed his thoughts "So Wes, meet the mischievous group. We're a close family and we usually tend to hang out together most of the time. Rowan grew up with them and likes to party with these folks. I was a part of the group but then they turned up their noses at me when I married" He joked.

One of the girls laughed and responded "Hey! We're all bachelors; you leave the group when you get hitched, though dating is allowed."

A boy spoke up, looking at Wes "Hmm well we were mostly interested in coming today when we heard that Rowan would be returning to England. We really missed him. I'm Luke by the way."

Wes shook hands with the boy, and Bradley commented "He's one of Rowan's best friends. Luke wasn't really happy when Rowan decided transfer and graduate from Dalton."

Luke pouted "Hell ya I wasn't happy! Rowan's like one of the main pillars of our school, and then he decided to suddenly transfer. And the guy didn't even bother to contact any of us before he moved. Not to mention he hasn't replied nor sent any e-mails either! You bet I have a bone to pick with him."

Wes smiled tightly "Well don't blame me, I'm the victim here."

This made the boy laugh "Don't worry, if I know Rowan then it was his decision. Anyway, we've all wanted to meet the mysterious guy that had captured our aloof brother's heart."

For a little while more Wes talked with the group, getting to know them personally. They were all very interesting and Wes could tell that they could be good friends. Some of the boys and girls were a little flirty, but Wes didn't mind. It was all friendly bantering and teasing.

OOO oooo OOOOO ooooooo OOOOOOO oooooo OOOOOOoo

Things got embarrassing for Wes because of Kathy. He'd put Bradley's daughter on his lap when the little girl had toddled over, she was really cute. Towards the end of the conversations she'd started to tug on his scarf. Wes tried to push her hands away but the little kid was really persistent.

Thankfully it was only Luke and Bradley with him at the time, the others had gone to finally get food.

Bradley and Luke laughed when they saw the little tug of war Wes and Kathy were having. Bradley said "You won't win against her Wes, she's got the persistent gene from the family. Besides man, it's too warm for that scarf, though it's nice."

Wes grimaced "A friend of mine gave it to me; he has a fascination for scarves." He finally succeeded in getting the piece of fabric out of Kathy's little hands only to see those big eyes fill a little with tears. Shit, he was not going to make a little girl cry, especially over a stupid scarf. Knowing that he was going to be absolutely humiliated in a second, Wes just closed his eyes.

At first Luke and Bradley just chuckled when Kathy won with her manipulations, but those soon turned to gasps when Wes' neck and collarbone was revealed. They stared in horrified fascination at the red irritated skin, there were various large purple marks all over, not to mention what seemed to be numerous bites, a few places even looked scabbed. Wes knows that hiding it with his hands would only make it more embarrassing, he'd gotten a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror earlier when he was freshening up.

It was Luke that broke the silence with a small smirk "Ah, so that's why you seemed to be so fond of the scarf. Lily give it back to Wes, the poor guy needs it to hide all the love marks."

Wes glared a little at Luke as the boy teased him, then the glare transferred over to Kathy. The little tyke was toddling away, interest in the scarf clearly gone since it was lying on Wes's lap. Sighing Wes wrapped it around his neck once more.

Bradley looked a little embarrassed but also amused as he asked hesitantly "Hey man, so you like need some meds? Doesn't that hurt? I think you got cut in a few places."

Wes scowled a little as both men laughed "Ha Ha very funny. It's not exactly what you think. Rowan has a bat habit of biting me when he's angry. … Did he… well, was he like this before?"

Bradley and Luke exchanged looks, giving Wes an amused smile. Luke spoke up "Nah, it seems like you're a special case."

Looking a little sorry, Bradley said "Hey man, I'd tell him to stop and discuss things like adults instead of getting violent… but he'd probably just kick my ass. For a little guy, he packs a mean punch. Anyway, I apologize to you on behalf of the family."

At this Luke burst out laughing and even Wes gave a small smile at Bradley's formal tone. "Ok, but really you guys don't have any ideas as to how I might be able to stop him?"

Luke looked like he was thinking hard, trying to come up with an idea "Well when Kathy wouldn't stop sucking on her fingers, Lisa put this thing on them. Maybe you could put that liquid on you neck."

For a moment there Wes was actually considering the idea, until Bradley protested that is.

"Hell No! Then the next thing you know I'll have a furious Rowan who'll be mad about Wes's neck tasting bad. If you guys go with the plan, then leave my name out of it. The plan sucks by the way"

Luke snickered and pouted "Hey don't make fun of my ideas. Let's see you try to come up with a better one."

Wes shook his head in disappointment "Nah, I'll be the one most in trouble. He'll probably make me wash my neck then bite me twice as hard. We have to come up with another plan Luke."

The boy chuckled and Bradley shook his head "I don't envy you guys. Anyway let's get some food in you man. I never liked plane food and I can tell that you need some nutrition. You should try all of our family recipes today."

Then the boys got up and went towards the buffet.

Oooooo ooooooooo oooooo ooooooooo ooooo ooooooo o

Another hour later, most of the people were gone and only the members that lived in the mansion were left. It was still quite a lot of people though. The children were still playing around; the elders were in a corner, the men talking business while the women gossiped. Wes, Bradley, Luke and about ten others were in the other side of the room, talking and joking around. Wes could see that this was the main core group, but apparently there were others who weren't able to make it today to the party. It was interesting to see the interactions between them.

The group looked up when they heard an amused voice say "Ah, here I was frantically searching for you. And you were just rubbing shoulders with my devious cousins."

Wes looked up to see Rowan, the little boy looked like he'd had a shower, and was wearing new clothes. Everyone practically flew towards him as they enveloped him into a giant hug while Rowan giggled. Afterwards the boy was passed around the room practically as they all welcomed him back. Wes was surprised to see that Rowan was so revered by his clan, but he was also pleased that his mate had such loyal people under him and he wasn't even the Lord yet.

After meeting everyone the boy had come back to their group. It was then that Wes wished he'd chosen the loveseat instead of the comfy armchair, Rowan practically sat on his lap as the boy tried to squish himself into the seat. The others just watched the interaction, highly amused by their antics.

Finally as they settled down, Rowan asked "So how've you guys been?"

Luke was the first to speak "What's important here is that you practically cut all contact with us." Bradley also spoke up "Ya and then you didn't even tell Wes about us."

Wes listened as they complained and Rowan soothed their anger. Afterwards listening as everyone updated him about current happenings. Wes couldn't really understand half the stuff they were talking about, but he was more interested in how Rowan interacted with his clan. The boy seemed to be a born leader as he listened and gave advice. The people around obviously loved him and Wes could tell that Rowan would be a great Lord of the house one day.

It was only when he heard his mate's stomach growl in hunger that Wes stopped the reunion.

"Hey let him get some food, and then you guys can continue your discussion."

Wes then stood up with Rowan, intending on getting some water himself. One of the girls, named Wendy spoke up, giving a little whistle. "Wow, Rowan you sure got lucky with this one. Not only is he caring but he's also smoking hot!" she then gave Wes a wink coupled with a seductive look.

Wes blushed but quickly stiffened with shock when he felt a touch. The rest of the group had their mouths open, Luke started to smile and Bradley was hiding his face behind his hands.

In response to Wendy, Rowan had said possessively "Wes is MINE!"

Now usually that would be alright, except that wasn't all Rowan did when he verbally claimed Wes in front of the group. No, the boy had pushed his small form tight against Wes's side, wrapping an arm around his back… while one hand gripped Wes's crotch protectively…

Wes wondered if the ground would swallow him if he wished hard enough.

Everyone was still pretty much in shock, eyes wide as they took in the sight of Rowan's possessive glare and crotch grabbing.

Finally coming back to himself, Wes hastily pulled Rowan's hand away from his front, and pulled the boy toward the buffet, dragging him away from the group. Wes left with a nervous laugh and "Haha… um.. We'll get so-some food. Rowan is just too…funny…haha…"

As Rowan put some food on his plate the boy looked too smug for his own good. Wes groaned and whispered "Was that really necessary Rowan? Like really? Seriously? They're your cousins for gods sake, she was just teasing us. And you know that I only want you now."

Rowan hummed "Well I mainly did it to see their reaction, it was funny right? … and on the other hand, they also know now that you're only mine. So everything went according to plan." Then the boy moved away, squealing as he saw his favourite salad.

Wes just stood frozen to the ground, giving his mate an incredulous stare, before looking up toward the ceiling, praying to god.

Apparently Rowan didn't just have one bad habit when it came to Wes. His mate had a screwed up little mind, with no shame whatsoever. He just wished that Rowan will never do that in the future. Wes groaned with horror when he thought about going to university and introducing Rowan to any new friends.

Wes guessed that he'd just have to make sure that he made friends with people like Regan. Because otherwise his mate was going to scare them all away… actually who knew, everyone other than Wes thought that his mate was cute in a creepy way.

Wes considered his mate to be adorable but he was a danger to Wes's dignity… if the boy still had any left.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, And Who Might You Be?

Oo

Oooooo

Oooo

Oo

Wes sighed a little as he pulled on his nightshirt, preparing for bed. He could hear Rowan from the washroom as the boy washed his face. Reluctantly Wes looked at the large bed. Rowan's parents had automatically given them a suit in the manor, which contained a master bedroom. So yes, Wes will be sharing the bed with Rowan. In any case everyone would probably laugh and jeer if they knew that Wes was a little shy about sharing a bed before marriage. Even Wes knew that it was a little ludicrous, since not only had he had sex with Rowan numerous times, but in Dalton the boy usually had climbed and shared his bed all the time. Wes didn't know why this big bed made any difference. Maybe because now it was pretty official. Don't misunderstand though, Wes loved to sleep with Rowan in his arms. …But even he understood that a bigger bed would give the boy more…. Opportunities and ideas…

In the middle of his thoughts Wes was surprised when Rowan wrapped his arms around Wes from behind. And as if the boy knew what his mate was thinking, Rowan growled "Don't even think about it. From this moment on, I'm never sleeping in a bed which doesn't have you in it."

Wes grinned and shook his head, pulling the boy into a side hug and then he gently dropped a kiss onto the soft mussed head. Tilting the small face up, in a rare show of affection, Wes leaned down to place a sweet kiss on those rose coloured lips. Rowan moaned a little, and in delight he clutched at Wes's head, weaving his fingers in the inky black locks. Wes groaned when Rowan's soft lips opened, urging his mate to take a deeper taste.

However before they could take it a level further, Rowan's cell-phone began to ring. Rowan practically snarled at his phone when Wes gently pulled away. But Wes only rubbed Rowan's shoulder as he whispered "Another time alright? I'm very tired anyway. Sorry."

Usually Rowan would argue, but when he took a closer look at Wes, he saw just how exhausted his mate was. So in sympathy, the boy nodded in agreement before he picked up the phone.

Wes climbed into the bed as Rowan picked up the call. As he snuggled into the sheets, he could tell that Rowan was surprised about whatever the other person was saying. With his hazy mind, Wes couldn't really focus on the talking.

When the boy was nearly asleep, Rowan gently shook him.

"I'm sorry to wake you up baby, but Kurt called and I just need to make sure that you're ok with the plans."

Wes forced himself to a little bit of coherence and managed to moan in answer. Taking that as a sign to continue, Rowan sat down beside Wes, running a hand gently through his mate's hair as he explained the phone call.

"Sweetheart, it seems like our plans are going to be put back for awhile. Apparently Kurt's welcoming ceremony isn't going to be until three months later. Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian are going to visit Sebastian's grandfather. Then they have other plans and won't be back in London for two and a half months. So there's really no point in going to the hotel. And Dad was talking about how he wants to integrate you to this place, our business and most importantly to the family. University isn't starting for three months anyway. So honey, we're going to stay here for the next two months at least ok? Puck and Evan are doing the same thing too."

Even in his drowsy sleepiness, Wes could tell that he should be throwing a fit, because the though to staying here with Rowan's devious family was going to drive him nuts. However he couldn't get the energy to become angry. First of all because he seriously was very tired, and the second reason was that Wes had to assimilate himself here in any case. But most importantly it was because for once Rowan was being uncharacteristically gentle, and Wes didn't want to throw a gift away.

So with sleepy dignity, the tall boy only said "I should be mad at you but I'm too tired. And I'm scared because you're being nice. So I won't say anything, but you better let me have a good nights sleep."

With those final words, Wes fell into a deep slumber, leaving his mate to stare at him in amusement. For a while Rowan could only gaze at Wes, his eyes full of adoration and an obsessive love so deep that anyone would have been scared if they'd seen his eyes right then. Slowly with the grace of a panther, Rowan slid under the sheets as he wrapped himself around Wes's side.

His mate pulled Rowan closer, looking for warmth. In response Rowan moaned a little as he dug his face into the crook of Wes's neck; his mate's scent was intoxicating. One of those tiny hands trailed down the length of Wes's torso, before it came back up, only to dig into the thick inky locks. Extremely happy in the embrace Rowan clamped himself down tighter around his mate, before the boy also fell asleep.

Ooo o

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Wes yawned and stretched out on the bed. The light filtering from the window had finally woken him up. Slowly opening his sleep crusted eyes, Wes turned to see that it was already one in the afternoon. He smiled a little as he vaguely recalled the details of last night. So his mate had kept the promise between them. Feeling totally refreshed, Wes went to the washroom to clean up.

In the meanwhile Rowan grinned as the family sat down for lunch. When his father asked if they should send someone up to wake Wes up, Rowan declined the offer. Simply telling them that his mate would be coming down shortly.

And it really wasn't long before Wes joined them. Everyone greeted the boy enthusiastically and they gave him a seat on the right hand side of Rowan, with Luke next to him.

For the next twenty minutes, Wes watched at Rowan interacted with his clan. Surprisingly the boy was sitting at the head of the table.

When Luke saw the curious look in Wes's eyes, he helpfully explained.

"It's a little different right? Rowan's father is the current head but it's Rowan that's being treated like the leader. The truth is that Rowan has unofficially acted as the leader for a couple of years. He just hasn't been officially chosen yet. And the only reason that hadn't happened yet was because everyone thought that Rowan should at least finish school before he was handed all the duties. The rest of the noble families don't know just how smart our heir is. We've been waiting to surprise them, because once Rowan is officially included in court… well let's just say my best friend is a force to be reckoned with."

Wes's response was almost polite as he nodded in understanding, though inside he was a little angry. Yes he was a little jealous that his mate seemed to be so much more capable than him, but to Wes such things didn't really matter. After all, everyone had their own special talents. What was causing a little bit of irritation was the amount of information that his mate had kept from him. He was sure that Rowan hadn't done it on purpose, but Wes was becoming irritated at finding out things about his mate from other people.

Almost as if Luke could hear his thoughts, the boy laid a hand on his forearm, looking Wes directly in the eyes. "Hey, don't be mad at Rowan ok? … the boy has weird priorities. I've been friends with him since we were born, I know him better than anyone here. Rowan… he's totally in love with you. He doesn't see anything else but you. So he's only thinking about your future together, he doesn't feel it necessary to inform you about his past because he considers his future with you to be more important. I know it doesn't make sense but just go along with it. And remember that I'm always here if you need any help Wes."

For the first time ever, Wes took a good look at Luke. The boy was almost as tall as Wes, with wavy black hair and stunning ocean blue eyes. Those eyes told Wes that he could trust the other boy utterly. And Wes was now sure that Luke could become as good of a friend as David had been. Tentatively Wes smiled and gave Luke's hand a squeeze, a silent thanks clear in his eyes.

Pleased with the response, Luke smiled back. He also could tell that Wes would become a valuable friend. Right then they were interrupted out of their silent conversation by Rowan.

Rowan's eyes were narrowed as he teasingly said "What are you guys talking about so secretly?"

The two boys only looked at each other before they started chuckling a little. Luke's eyes were bright with merriment as he snickered "I'm telling him all of your secrets Rowan. You better bribe me with something so that I'd keep my mouth shut."

Rowan pouted a little and stuck his tongue out. "Don't listen to him Wes! It's all a lie!"

Ignoring the laughing pair Rowan turned back to the conversation he was having with one of his uncles. Usually he'd have been very jealous of someone getting so close to his mate. However for some reason, he didn't feel at all threatened by Luke, even when the boy was holding hands with his mate. Rowan took it as a very good sign, because this was exactly how he'd felt about David. Even though David and Wes had been very affectionate with each other, Rowan had never felt threatened. Not to mention Luke was his best friend, so the closer Wes and Luke became, the more certainty Rowan had that someone would be looking after his mate when he was busy.

Ooooo oooo ooooo ooo

Oooo oooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooooo

Oooo

The rest of the day was like the calm before a storm. And the first gust of wind hit Wes exactly around teatime.

Wes breathed in the fresh air of the Welding gardens. Luke, Rowan and he were enjoying some snacks as they talked outside. It was mainly Luke and Rowan catching up, while Wes joined in once in awhile.

As Wes once again looked at the flowers and trees all around, he noticed that someone was approaching them from the gate. The young man seemed to be around Wes's age. He was also stunningly attractive, with slightly tan skin and light blond hair. Luke and Rowan didn't notice the boy's approach since they were deeply invested in the discussion they were having about some court law. The boy was nearly behind Rowan when Luke finally noticed him.

The boy immediately put a hand to his lips, signing for secrecy, and then once again looked in Wes's direction. Now that the mysterious individual was closer, Wes saw that the boy interestingly had bright violet eyes. With a wink in Wes's direction, the stranger pounced on Rowan, holding a hand over his eyes as he growled out "Guess who, baby boy?"

A violent wave of irritation hit Wes when Rowan turned around and threw himself at the boy with a delighted cry of "Oliver!" . Wes tried to keep his face blank as the two embraced for a long time. When Rowan parted a little from the other boy, this 'Oliver' put a held his mate's face tenderly as he whispered "I missed you so much baby boy." There was clear adoration and love in those violent eyes.

For some reason unable to watch their interaction for any longer, Wes turned away, only to catch a glimpse of Luke's face. There was a smile on the boy face, but it seemed to be utterly fake and it stretched tight across his lips. Those warm blue eyes were icy in colour and Wes was suddenly reminded of the Rowan that used to take advantage of him in the dead of night. Wes shivered a little at the family resemblance.

It was Luke that spoke out to break up the happy boys' reunion. "That's enough Oliver; can't you see that we have a guest?".

At that Oliver sneered a little in Luke's direction. "Ah I'd almost forgotten about Mr. Proper. I haven't seen you in six months, and you're still just the same uptight little prince."

Before Luke could reply back, Rowan interrupted the boys bickering. "Oh, sit down Oliver. Let me introduce you properly."

Oliver sat down on the seat next to Rowan and gave a curious glance at Wes. Rowan placed a hand on Oliver's arm as he smiled at the boy warmly, then he looked at Wes. "This is Oliver Jameson, my best friend alongside of Luke. We've been friends for a long time. He's the heir to the Jameson estate and one of my allies, so to speak."

Luke snorted a little at 'allies' and muttered "A totally useless one." In turn Oliver sent him a very dirty look. Seeing their interaction, Wes laughed a little.

"Wow, they don't appear to be the best of friends on the other hand."

Rowan giggled in agreement. "Oh no… unfortunately Luke and Oliver has a habit of arguing like a married couple."

The two boys in question began to vehemently deny the claim. Luke sputtered out "Hell no, and thank got I got a reprieve from seeing his face."

Rowan asked curiously "What do you mean? Hey you mentioned this too, Oliver."

Oliver nodded and little and ruffled his hair a little "Hey babe, the moment I heard that you transferred for the semester, I certainly wasn't going to stay there! I was going to go to backwater Ohio, but unfortunately Grandpa wanted to start my court training. So I went to France for the semester, learned some stuff from the old man and finished school there. Plus as a bonus I didn't have to see pasty-face here."

While Luke sneered a little at the insult, Wes could feel that irritation building up again. Who was this man that could flirt so openly with his mate? And not to mention, Rowan just went along with it too. Wes tried to understand his feelings. He shouldn't be feeling jealous of his mate's best friend. Oliver was probably just a very flirty person.

Just then Oliver peered back at Wes, saying "Rowan, you didn't get to finish our intro. Friend of yours from the states?" Then the man proceeded to swing an arm across Rowans shoulder, pulling the boy close to him. In response the petite boy only giggled.

"Oh sorry. Meet Wes Montgomery. He's my mate Oliver!" Rowan's eyes were bright with happiness as he introduced his future husband.

It was at that moment when Wes understood that his suspicions were not unfounded. At the mention of 'mate' from Rowan's lips, the bright friendliness from Oliver's eyes vanished. Those violet eyes looked at Wes as if he was not up to par, and there was a challenging gleam in them.

Oliver's smile was bright but the look was anything but friendly as he said "Nice to meet you Wes. I'm sure we'll be good friends." With that the boy turned to Rowan and dropped a lingering kiss on his mate's cheek. Instead of pushing Oliver away, Rowan only snuggled in the other boy's hug.

The smile on Wes's face was becoming painful, and his hands were clenched so tightly that the nails were digging into his palms pretty deeply. However just before they caused any damage, Wes felt a touch on his arm. He turned to see Luke staring at him, and those eyes seemed to say 'now is not the time to lose control'. The moment Wes realized that someone had to tell him about control, his walls came back up. And the iron controls on his emotions were back in place.

Luke watched in amazement and sorrow as Wes seemed to almost close in on himself. There was a high and impenetrable barrier in place now. But despite that Luke held onto Wes, knowing that he had to be by the boy's side from now on.


End file.
